You Belong to Me
by hoeoverbros
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a push in the right direction. Nathan and Haley are ready to give their friends that rather forceful push. BL NH
1. Save Your Best

Title: You Belong to Me

Chapter 1: Save Your Best

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Mark.

Description: Nathan and Haley are tired of the stupid love triangles, so they decide it's time to give their friends a rather forceful push in the right direction. It takes place 4 months after the Lucas/Lindsey wedding, and other than that, none of the rest of the events happened except Brooke got Angie.

Author's Note: So it's time for a new fic! Yay! And thankfully, I have it completely written this time or almost completely! I would like to thank my beta _breakthefloor22._ So the title of this story comes from the song You Belong to Me by Jason Wade. It is one of my personal favorite songs, and it just fits with the story- well in my opinion it does. All of the chapter titles create a Brucasish playlist. The title of this chapter and the lyrics come from the song Save Your Best by Steve Reynolds.

--

_Your needs and my needs ain't always in line  
Your wants are your wants but they ain't always the same as mine  
Your love is your love but it ain't always the forgiving kind  
Your ways are your ways but I know you'll be home at night_

--

**Four Months After The Almost Lucas/Lindsey Wedding…**

"Naaaaathan! Nathan, get your ass out of bed right now!" Haley screamed at her husband who would just not wake up.

"What is it Hales?" Nathan mumbled wanting to go back to sleep before Jamie came in wanting to play basketball.

"Remember today is the day we start plan Brucas! Silly head get up!" Haley said jumping on top of Nathan.

"What plan again is that?" Nathan questioned.

"You know the one where we get Brooke and Lucas together."

_Nathan and Haley were cleaning up from the birthday party they had just thrown Brooke._

"_Nathan, did you see the way Brooke and Lucas kept glancing at each other the whole night?!" Haley exclaimed to her exhausted husband._

"_Yes, I saw, but why does it matter? We both know Lucas will deny his feelings and say he loves Lindsey when we both know he is still stuck in that high school love triangle," Nathan said just wanting to crawl into bed and hold Haley till all of eternity._

"_Think about it though. Lucas would be with Peyton already if he truly loved her. He's just confused because they were so alike. Plus, he would've fought more for Lindsey if he really loved her. He and Brooke go together like sweet and sour, black and white, broody and cheery. They just need a push in the right direction. Both of them are miserable without each other I mean…" Haley said as Nathan finally got so tired he succumbed to the pressure._

"_Okay, Hales. I'm in. Let's go to bed, and we'll start in the morning," Nathan offered interrupting Haley's rant about Brucas love._

"Okay, okay. I'm up. But now that I think about, Hales, you were always Team Lindsey or Team Peyton. What happened there?" Nathan asked as he got out of bed.

"I finally realized who Luke should be with and it isn't Peyton or Lindsey. I figured that out after Brooke and Lucas wouldn't stop staring at each other," Haley retorted.

"Okay, just asking," Nathan said, noticing Haley getting kind of peeved that he doubted her. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. Think about the last time you saw them together," she said starting to pace.

"Um, you mean yesterday at the party," Nathan answered.

"Oh, yeah. Well, they did have that one moment…"

"_You can do this. You can do this," Lucas repeated to himself. Somehow, after the almost wedding, things between him and Brooke had been exceedingly awkward._

"_Luke!" Brooke yelled beating him to the punch. Brooke was so glad he came. She was worried after the past few months. "How are you?" she asked as she gave him a quick hug._

"_I'm doing okay, but how are you? You look great," Lucas said semi-quietly, afraid to say something to upset this newfound conversation between the pair. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday," he added._

"_I'm pretty good. Life has been so busy we haven't had time to talk about anything," Brooke said, and Lucas knew she was meaning the wedding that almost happened. "How have you been holding up?"_

"_Good, I guess. I miss Lindsey less each day, and it's a lot less painful then I thought it would be," Lucas replied honestly. He missed Lindsey, but it wasn't the same way he missed a certain ex-girlfriend of his._

"_That's really great, Luke. I'm glad everything's working out for you." She said with a slight pause that he couldn't decipher._

"_Yeah, me too. So, whatever happened with you and Owen?" Lucas inquired also dipping into uncharted territory. _

"_Nothing happened. We never really were anything, and he wasn't ready for any sort of commitment. The thing about me wanting kids scared the crap out of him." Brooke admitted, feeling that honesty was the best policy._

"_That sucks, but I'm sure you'll find your Mister Right soon. No one can resist the charm of Brooke Davis. I mean she is gorgeous, talented, and amazing, just to name a few qualities that I admire," Luke suggested as he stared into her beautiful green eyes._

"_Thanks, Luke. That means so much coming from you. So, any new women in your life that I need to look into?" Brooke joked with a huge smile on her face._

"_Nope, I'm taking a break from women right now," Lucas said, but added. "Except for one gorgeous brunette in front of me."_

"_What, Luke, trying out men now too?" Brooke said sarcastically as Lucas turned bright red._

"_No! Not at all! I just meant that I wasn't going to dive into something serious with some new girl," Lucas explained himself, still as red as a tomato. _

"_I get it. I was just joking. I don't want to dive into something with a new guy either. Most men are either gay or way to into themselves," Brooke said with a chuckle._

"_Hey, not all men are bad, you just have to dig to find the good in some of them," Lucas said with slight offense in his voice as Brooke just smiled._

"_I was just joking. Broody, you get worked up way to easily," Brooke said with an extra gleam in her eyes as she said his old nickname. _

"_Brooke! Lucas!" Jamie screamed as he ran up to his two favorite godparents. _

"_Jamie Cakes!" Brooke yelled back as she bent down to give the boy a huge hug._

"_Aunt Brookie, I heard it was your birthday!" Jamie said happily._

"_It is. Did you get me a present?" Brooke asked._

"_Of course, and Uncle Lucas helped me pick it out."_

"_Well, it's guaranteed to be good if it is coming from the two of you."_

"_Of course Aunt Brooke. Now put me down. I wanna go play with Skills," Jamie said as Brooke set him down, and he ran off._

"_You're really great with him, Brooke." Lucas told her._

"_Thanks, Luke. It really means a lot when you say something like that, what with all your experience with kids and all," Brooke said almost seeming shy._

"_Well it's true," Lucas said as he and Brooke just smiled at each other._

"That's it!" Haley said.

"What?" Nathan asked, exhausted with his brother's love life.

"We'll have them baby-sit Jamie! That way we'll still have a spy, and they'll spend time together," Haley exclaimed.

"What makes you think they'll go for it?"

"They will, or we'll trick them. Nathan, they deserve happiness too. After all they've been through."


	2. Can't Find the Words

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 2: Can't Find the Words

Author's Note: - So this chapter and lyrics are from the song Can't Find the Words by Karina, I love Itunes free songs, this was one awhile back. I want to thank my wonderful beta _breakthefloor22_, you are helpful behind words. Read and review they are so great! I would like to thank _bella, monkeyluver012, tanya2byour21, brucas224, Brucasfan23, oth234234, _**and**_ BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE_ for reviewing!

--

_Now we've been talking for a while  
And you got me trying to figure out  
Boy I don't know what to say to you  
But you got me feeling some kind of way for you_

--

"Hey tutor-mommy," Brooke chirped as she picked up the phone. Everything had been going really well as of late. She was relatively surprised at the lack of drama. The conversation she had with Lucas was a bit uncomfortable. And although Brooke would never admit it, just talking to him again sparked a boatload of feelings.

"Hey tigger, I have a favor to ask," Haley said, glad that her evil-well not really _evil_- plan might actually work.

"Sure, anything," Brooke offered eager to help any one of her friends.

"I was wondering if you could watch Jamie tonight," Haley asked. Nathan and she had decided that it would be better if Lucas and Brooke didn't know that they were babysitting together.

"Of course. You know I'm always available to watch my favorite godson," Brooke replied, happy that she would be able to spend more time with Jamie.

Little did Brooke know that at the exact same time, Nathan was also asking Lucas to baby-sit too.

"Hey man, what's up?" Lucas questioned when he answered the phone. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Brooke. He didn't think he loved her, well he wasn't _in love_ with her. Something about her intoxicated him, and the fact that they weren't as good of friends after the wedding kind of hurt.

"I was wondering if you could watch Jamie tonight. Hales and I are going to go out _for once_," Nathan pleaded, his wife listening to him to make sure he didn't accidentally blab the plan.

"Sure man. What time do you want me to come over?" Lucas asked. He always felt open when he was with Jamie. Something about little kids makes adults feel open and honest.

"How about eight, does that work for you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that's good. So what are you planning for Haley?" Lucas inquired. It had been awhile since Nathan and Haley had a night just to themselves.

"I was thinking about taking her out of town to a little hotel," Nathan said, glad that his wife's scheming actually got them a date.

"That's great, Nate. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight," Lucas said, hanging up the phone.

"Okay, bye," Nathan replied, hanging up to phone. As he turned to Haley, she shrieked.

"Plan Brucas is in progress!" Haley said with a giggle.

--

Brooke rang the doorbell to Nathan and Haley's house, and was surprised when Lucas opened the door.

"Hey, Brooke. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm here to baby-sit Jamie. Why are you here?"

"Wait, I'm here to baby-sit Jamie too," Lucas stated, confused.

"Hey, Brooke. It seems that I called you to baby-sit and Nathan called Lucas," Haley said.

"Oh, okay then. I can leave if you want, Lucas," Brooke offered her voice full of disappointment.

"No, Brooke. You can stay," Lucas insisted, the gentleman in him coming out.

"If you want, you both can stay," Haley suggested, hoping they would take the bait.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. Does that work for you, Luke?" Brooke asked. For some strange reason, her subconscious was praying he would say yes.

"Yeah, that works for me too," Lucas said, glad that he would get more time to talk to Brooke.

"Alright then, Nathan and I are going to get going," Haley told the two as she pulled her husband out the door.

"Bye guys. Have fun," Nathan said.

--

"So Hales, I was thinking we could go to this hotel slash spa thing up by Charleston," Nathan proposed.

"Wow, Nate. That sounds great. Now that I think about it, this was a really great idea. We're getting Luke and Brooke together, and we get to have alone time."

Nathan let out a chuckle at his wife's enthusiasm, "I agree, Hales. This will be a nice chance for us to relax, and you can conspire up some more ways to get Brucas- as you call them- back together."

"I know!" Haley squealed causing Nathan erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Haley, I know you told me why you aren't Team Lindsey or Peyton, but I'm still not getting why you are so intent on Brucas now," Nathan said.

"Because Brooke and Lucas are my best friends, they deserve to be happy and in love like we are. I think they can do that for each other, God knows they've been through enough," Haley replied, taking Nathan's hand in hers.

"Well then, let's make sure they get their happiness. But I think if we're happy, we can make them happy too," Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed Haley, neither of them ever wanting it to stop.

"Nathan," Haley groaned, and with that, he knew what she wanted. He picked her up, newlywed style, and took her to their room to do what they both were longing for.

--

"So what has Lucas Scott been up to?" Brooke questioned after they got Jamie into bed and asleep.

They had played pirates and house with him, convinced him that eating pizza was fine even if Haley didn't allow it, and had talked with him for two hours before he fell asleep. Jamie asked them about love and where babies came from-which they said he would have to ask his parents. Jamie asked about what Brucas was, and why Brooke didn't have any kids yet- to which Brooke replied, "because no one has knocked me up yet." This caused Jamie to ask Uncle Lucas what "knocked up" meant to which he replied, "You'll find out later." Then Jamie finally fell asleep leaving the two adults time to talk.

"I've been good. Lindsey called me to tell me the book is done. So that's good. I've actually been writing another one," Lucas told her.

"That's great, Luke. I'm really happy for you," Brooke said with a genuine smile.

"What has Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes over Bros, been up to?" Lucas asked, returning her question.

"Well, you know what I told you about wanting a child," Brooke started.

"Yeah, I remember," Lucas said. Actually, he couldn't forget. Part of him was almost willing to sleep with Brooke to help her gain her request, but only his subconscious thought like that.

"Well, I got this gorgeous baby girl named Angie for a week to try things out, but then they found a permanent home for her. But it just reinforce my want for a child, but I just may have to wait until I conceive one," Brooke stated sadly.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you were actually pregnant junior or senior year," Lucas said out-of-the-blue.

"Actually, I do sometimes. Our lives would be so drastically different," Brooke answered the question honestly.

"Yeah, me too. You would be gorgeous pregnant," Lucas said without even realizing what he was saying.

"Thanks, Luke. I was about to say same to you, but then I remembered that wouldn't happen," Brooke replied with a laugh.

"Thanks _so_ much Brooke."

"Hey Luke, would you mind reading to me?" Brooke questioned, "It kind of calmed me back when we were dating."

"Sure, Brooke," Lucas said surprised by her request, but glad all the same. Lucas picked up whatever book Haley had laying on the coffee table and started reading before he even looked at the title. Brooke relaxed with her head on his chest, his soft rhythmic voice soothing her.

_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Lucas read, but stopped and laughed when he realized what he was reading.

"Hey Luke. You know you're reading _Romeo and Juliet_ right?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"I just figured that out, actually. How about we just lay here? I don't think Nathan and Haley are coming home till tomorrow morning."

"Okay, night Luke," Brooke whispered.

"Night, pretty girl," Lucas replied, pulling her into his arms.


	3. Pushing Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter 3: Pushin' Me Away

Author's Note: So here is chapter three and it was one of my favorites to write so hopefully you'll like it a lot. This chapter and lyrics are Pushin' Me Away by Jonas Brothers. I would like to thank my wonderful beta _breakthefloor22_!

--

_Stop, tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round  
These walls are fallin down  
And I need you  
More than you know_

--

Haley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She hadn't had a night like that in a long time.

"Hey, Nate. We should head home; it's nine already," Haley whispered, waking her sleeping husband gently.

"Damn, do we have to?" Nathan asked when he saw his wife standing there, her petite frame wrapped in the white hotel sheet.

"Yes, we have to. For one, we should probably relieve Brooke and Lucas of Jamie. Secondly, if, by chance, they're screwing each other, our son needs somebody to watch him," Haley explained finding her clothes that were strewn across the room.

"Hales, I really doubt that they are screwing each other yet. I mean it has only been one day since we started our plan," Nathan said with a laugh.

"Well they are Brooke and Lucas, so you never know," Haley laughed.

"Okay, come on. Let's get out of here," Nathan sighed, pulling himself out of bed.

--

Lucas' breath caught in his throat as he walked downstairs to see a gorgeous Brooke cooking for Jamie. He had woken up on the couch with Brooke. She had woken up moments later and claimed she was going to make breakfast. When he had given her a skeptic smile, she simply replied that she _could _cook. He had missed being friends with Brooke. She made for terrific company.

"Hey Broody boy, want to join us for some breakfast?" Brooke asked as she put some eggs on plates.

"I would love to, Brooke," Lucas answered, sitting down at the counter.

"Uncle Lucas, are you and Brooke in love?" Jamie questioned, causing both adults to spit out their coffee.

"Why would you ask that Jimmy Jam?" Brooke said, finally answering.

"Because mommy says it's okay for adults to sleep with each other if they're in love, and you and uncle Lucas slept with each other last night," he paused puzzled. " But I don't get what that has to do with whatever sex is."

"Why would that have to do with sex? And no, we're _not_ in love. But sleeping on the couch is okay," Lucas clarified.

"Even if you're not in love? Because when I asked mommy about sex, that's what daddy answered, and mommy agreed," Jamie told them insightfully, making both of the adults crack out in laughter.

"Oh, okay. Well J. Scott, just eat your breakfast. You'll find more out when you're older," Brooke said.

Jamie took a bite of his toast, "Okay."

"Knock, knock," Haley said as she opened the front door and walked in.

"Did you have a good time?" Brooke asked with a devilish wink.

"Yes, I did. Did you?" Haley inquired, smirking.

"Yeah, we did. Jamie kept us very busy," Lucas replied before Brooke could say anything.

"Thanks again for watching Jamie," Haley thanked them as Nathan walked in carrying their luggage.

"Sure no problem."

"So what are you going to be doing today?" Haley asked, trying to sound nonchalent

"I was actually going to paint Angie's old room. It's too hard to go in there with it being the same. I was wondering if maybe Nate and Luke could help," Brooke said as Haley silently did the victory dance in her head.

"You mean you boss us around while we do all the painting?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you say?"

"Sure," both boys replied.

"Great! See you later then. I'm going to head out," Brooke informed them.

"Wait, actually Brooke, I need your advice on something…fashion!" Haley lied, actually wanting to ask how the date went last night.

"Sure," Brooke said as she followed Haley upstairs.

"Um… I was wondering if it would be cute to wear purple pumps with this dress?" Haley said,thinking on her feet.

Brooke smirked, knowing that the dress was just a diversion, "Yeah, Haley, that would be cute, but stop beating around the bush already."

"Okay, okay. You got me. I was wondering how things went with Jamie … and Lucas," Haley said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Jamie was great, but then again when is he not? Things with Lucas and me were fine. Why do you ask?" Brooke cocked an eyebrow, suspicious that Haley was back to her evil, scheming ways.

Haley sighed, "Brooke, you know I just want you to be happy." Sometimes her two best friends could be _so_ stubborn.

"I am happy Haley. See… happy," Brooke said, showing a cheesy smile.

"Okay. Okay, fine," Haley said as they walked back downstairs. Haley needed her friends to be happy. They were destined to be together.

--

"Nathan! You need to call Brooke and tell her you're not coming," Haley whined.

"Wait, why am I not going again?" Nathan asked dumbfounded.

"So Brooke and Lucas can be alone. Remember? This is stage two in plan Brucas," Haley said.

"Oh, yeah. Are you sure we aren't taking this too far? I mean this is kind of an invasion of privacy?" Nathan said for once being the more logical one.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now call," Haley demanded as she handed Nathan the phone.

"Hello." Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke, its Nathan."

"Oh, hey Nate. What's up?" Brooke asked

"Well, I know I said I could come to help you today, but I can't because…" Nathan looked to Haley for help, but she had completely forgotten that they needed an excuse, "because um… Haley really isn't feeling very well. We think she got food poisoning."

"Oh, that's okay. Tell tutor-mom I hope she feels better. Do you need me to bring a food over or take Jamie or something?" Brooke offered.

"Cooking? You? But thanks for the offer. And I think we're set with Jamie too. Thanks Brooke., but You just worry about getting Angie's room painted."

"I will. Thanks Nate. Bye!" Brooke said semi-cheerily and semi-sadly.

--

Brooke had closed shop early and went home to start to clear the stuff out of Angie's old room. It was harder than she thought it would be. She was half way done, and then decided she would ask Lucas to move the rest- that is if he came. Lately, she had felt so alone. Peyton was so down because of Lucas and Lindsay, and the fact that he had said 'I do.' She had actually left and gone to Savannah. Brooke had had no one. She just missed having the company.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

So Lucas actually came. She was impressed. Brooke knew he might back out since Nathan couldn't come. Actually, Haley had probably left out the fact that Nathan wasn't coming when she talked to Lucas. Haley could be more conniving than the devil if she truly wished.

"Hey," Brooke smiled as she opened the door.

"How are you?" Lucas asked as he saw her apparel- sweatpants and his old hoodie. He could already tell the day had been hard.

"I don't know, Luke. Honestly? Bad, but let's just get to work so it's over with," Brooke said, giving him the look that meant she really did not want to talk about it.

"Okay, come on. I brought beer," he motioned to the six pack that was sitting on the front porch beside him. He had figured if she had some alcohol in her system that it might make the whole process easier.

They got to work and made polite small talk. To Lucas it almost seemed like they had made a step backwards since the last time they had been together. She asked him about his book, and he asked her about Clothes Over Bros. It almost seemed like they didn't know each other at all. They had all but one wall painted when Brooke started to ball.

"Hey, hey," Lucas cooed, walking over to Brooke and making her look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so alone!" Brooke cried.

Lucas tried to wrap her in a hug, "I'm here."

Brooke pulled away at his touch, "No you're not. No one is here for me. I had Angie, but I lost her too." She pulled her legs into her chest.

"Brooke, that's not true. You have Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, and me. I'm here Brooke," Lucas said, trying to get through to her.

"No, you're not! You were wrapped up on Lindsey. Haley and Nathan were dealing 

with that psycho bitch, Carrie. Jamie, well he doesn't get it. And Peyton, gosh Peyton, she was _way_ too wrapped up on you to even think about someone other than herself," Brooke took a breath.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Peyton. Honestly, he didn't really care. He didn't love her.

"She left about a month after the wedding; she said you guys got into a big fight or something…"

_Lucas woke up hearing someone bang insensately on his door. "I'm coming. I'm coming," he said, opening the door to a sobbing Peyton._

"_Luke, I need to know where we stand. I must be the comet right? But yet you haven't talked to me in a month," Peyton said, stepping inside past a shocked Lucas. Did she seriously just ambush him at his house? He needed to settle this once and for all._

"_Peyton, you're not the comet," he told her bluntly, only to be interrupted by the girl standing in front of him._

"_But, I drive a comet, and it just makes sense. Damn it Luke! I know you're confused, but I have to be. Even if you don't know it, I do. I… I love you!" Peyton said, the octave of her voice rising with each word. _

"_But you're not, Peyton! The book is about a boy waiting for the return of the comet. Okay honestly, it is has NOTHING to do with you. It is just a damn book, okay? Everyone needs to stop making such a big deal over it. I didn't write it thinking about you, honestly!" _

"_But, you started writing when I came back! I know you did! Doesn't the fact that I love you matter?" Peyton screamed, tears streaming down her face._

"_Okay, fine. I did start writing when you came back, but that was when Brooke came back, too! And that was when the whole gang was back together again. Peyton, honestly, I get that you love me, but shouldn't my feelings matter too? Not just yours?" Lucas asked, tired of fighting this battle, but it had to be done._

"_Yes, they do! But I think you're lying to yourself when you say you don't love me! You told me you would love me forever, Luke! Forever!" Peyton screamed, trying to get him to understand that she wasn't insane. He told her he would love her forever._

"_Peyton, I did love you. I admit that. But I don't anymore. I think I stopped when I realized that you didn't love me," Lucas said, but once again, he was interrupted._

"_I always loved you! Always," Peyton insisted, but this time she was the one that got interrupted._

"_No! You didn't. You rejected my proposal for a reason, and I am honestly glad you did. Peyton I don't love you. I honestly don't know if I was ever in love with you or if I just felt like that was the 'right' thing," Lucas said with some edge to his voice._

_Peyton stepped back like she had been slapped, and then she realized that there was no way to change his mind. Maybe if they were really meant for each other, they would find their way in the end. But she had to leave, seeing him every day would kill her. "Fine, Luke. I'm going to leave. This may be goodbye for awhile_…_" Peyton muttered and with that their great ordeal was over. Peyton left to go follow Mia, and assist her. Within the next 24 hours, she was packed and gone._

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Lucas said.

"You know what Luke, I just want to be alone because that is all I will ever be," Brooke said with fierceness in her voice.

"Brooke," Lucas tried again.

"No! Just leave Lucas!" Brooke yelled. And after a minute he did. He stood up and left. Never knowing that the one thing she wanted most was for him to fight for her- to tell her that it was going to be okay. To tell her that he loved her and was there for her. But she knew that wasn't true, and if he said it, it would be a lie. Little did she know that was exactly what he wanted to say.

And he meant it.


	4. Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter 4: Bleeding Love

Author's Note: Soo sooo sooo sorry for the long wait, but school is a bugger. This this song and lyrics are Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. I would like to thank my beta _breakthefloor22 _once again. Read and Review please?

--

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_--_

_  
_When Brooke woke up the next morning, she was still on the floor of Angie's old room. Her phone was ringing, waking her up. Opening her sleep filled eyes, she looked at the small screen to see that she had four messages awaiting her. Two were from Lucas, one was from Haley, and one was from Nathan. Lucas was calling her again. She decided to ignore the call and listen to the other messages first.

"Brooke…" Lucas started. He took a huge breath and then continued, "I'm really sorry I left you alone last night. I realize now that I should've been there for you. So Brooke, here's my promise to you. I'm going to be a better friend to you. You deserve better. So if you need anything, anything at all, just call. I'm going to stop by later to check on you. Brooke, I'm here for you." The message caused Brooke to smile; Lucas had realized what she needed. He was going to save her just like he promised.

Next Haley's voice came on, "Hey tigger! So Nathan and I were talking and we decided you, me, Nathan, and Lucas should go to dinner tonight like old times. Of course, it won't be a double date, but we haven't all hung out in a while. Love you. Call me!" Maybe hanging out together would be fun. It had been forever since they had done something like that

"Hey Brookie Cookie, I'm sorry I couldn't come, but Haley is feeling a lot better now. I'm pretty sure Haley called you about our plans, so… How are you doing? You can call me, or we can just talk tonight if you want. Love you, Brooke. Hope you're doing okay, bye," Nathan said on the voicemail. Brooke laughed at her good friend. He never did like talking about emotions. Nathan and Brooke had been close for a very long time.

"Hey, Brooke, it's me again. So I heard about Haley and Nathan's scheme. I think it could be fun. So, I hope I see you tonight. Oh, and the reason I called is Haley wanted me to tell you that she was going to be over at 5:00 to get ready. So you have no choice. I'll see you tonight. Bye!" Lucas rambled on, his voice almost sounding semi-shy and awkward. Brooke wondered what had caused this shyness, but knowing Lucas he probably just felt bad for leaving repeated messages. Either that or someone had just teased him.

--

Brooke spent the rest of the day finishing painting Angie's room by chucking paint at the wall.

The door bell rang, but she felt no need to get up and answer it. She knew if it was Haley- which there was a 75 chance it was- that she could find the hidden key.

"Brooke, come here," Haley exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a motherly hug.

"Haley, it's so hard!" Brooke balled.

"I know, but we can go out tonight. You can look all hot and flirt with other guys to make Lucas jealous," Haley said before she could realize what she was saying.

"Okay, but wait! Why would I want to make Lucas jealous?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Um, I have no clue why I said that, but come on let's go get ready," Haley said pulling Brooke out of the room and upstairs.

Brooke had the growing feeling that Haley was trying to set her and Lucas up. But the more surprising thing was that she wasn't upset about it.

--

It was three hours later when the door bell rang again signaling that the boys were there. In those three hours, Brooke and Haley gossiped-even though Haley thinks gossiping is wrong, chatted, danced to Spice Girls, and got ready. Brooke was in a skin-tight black tube dress, with a red leather jacket. Haley was in a slightly more conservative Betsey Johnson puffed sleeve, blue mini-dress. Both girls were dead knock outs, and they knew it.

As they walked down the stairs, it seemed as if the whole world had stopped.

"What that bad?" Haley quietly asked. No matter how hard Brooke had tried to convince her that she looked damn sexy, she just didn't see it.

"No, you look…amazing," Nathan finally got out, wrapping her in a passionate kiss and leaving Brooke and Lucas to stand there awkwardly.

"You look really good too, Brooke," Lucas finally muttered, causing Brooke to smile.

Brooke coughed loudly so Nathan and Haley would stop kissing. "Geez! Get a room you two," she joked.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our reservation," Haley said.

"Are you sure we don't," Nathan mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Haley again, only to have to duck to avoid getting pummeled by Brooke's stiletto.

"Come on, Nathan. I have another shoe, and this time I won't miss."

--

"Wow, this place is gorgeous," Brooke said, taken aback, as she stepped into the restaurant.

"I know," Haley cooed. "And the food smells delicious."

"Come on, let's sit so we can eat some of that great food," Brooke giggled as she hooked arms with Haley. It was very reminiscent of times when they were back in high school and would go out on double dates.

When they got to their table, Lucas pulled the chair out for Brooke, causing Nathan and Haley to give each other a look. "Thanks, Luke," Brooke said. "Have you been here before?"

"No, but it looks really good," Lucas replied, not taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Yes, it does," Haley agreed while giving Nathan another look. Their job seemed to be getting easier by the second.

"So, Brooke, how has Clothes over Bros been doing?" Nathan inquired, trying to steer the conversation so that it might become something positive for Team Brucas.

"Really good, actually. I have designs for a men's and a children's line."

"That's great, Brooke. I'm really proud of all you've done. You are certainly changing the world," Lucas proclaimed.

"Thanks, Luke. So Naley, any new babies or anything?" Brooke said, causing both Nathan and Haley to blush and chuckle.

"Oh, come on. We both know you two have sex like bunnies," Lucas added, earning him a smack from Haley.

"No we don't!" Haley shrieked which caused people from other tables to turn and look, "gosh!"

"It isn't a bad thing," Brooke said with a dirty smile while sneaking small glances at Lucas.

"Well, we all know you and Lucas were sex crazed bunnies too," Nathan shot back, causing Brooke and Lucas to blush.

"Yeah, we have nothing on you two," Haley smirked.

"Gosh, we did not have that much sex!" Brooke stated, getting aggravated.

"Brooke," Lucas said with a smile. "You know you're lying to yourself if you say that."

"Hey! It's not as if sex is bad. Hell, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it as much as I did," Brooke pointed at Lucas.

"Well, yeah, of course. You're Brooke Davis and I'm Lucas Scott, it works like that," Lucas proclaimed.

"Aha! See, you loved sex with me as much as I loved sex with you. We both know even though they deny it, Nathan and Haley have lots of sex, too," Brooke stated. Haley started to smile uncontrollably. Her evil plan was working. Already they were admitting that they love to have sex with each other.

"True. Okay, you win," Lucas said dejectedly.

"Seriously, was that all you guys ever did? Have sex?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"Why? You jealous, hotshot?" Brooke asked back.

"No, I get plenty of sex," Nathan said before thinking.

"Ha, I win. I knew you two had as much sex as I use to! I was right!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Fine, Brooke you win. All hail queen Brooke," Haley mocked.

"You know you love me," Brooke teased, and Haley looked at Lucas who was entranced with the brunette.

'Easier by the second' was Haley's new phrase when she thought about Plan Brucas.


	5. Black and Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 5: Black and Gold

Author's Note: So here is chapter five. The lyrics and title are from the song Black and Gold by Sam Sparro. Thanks again to _breakthefloor22_ for being a great beta! I would like to thank everyone who reviews, and to those who just read it. But please review it makes writting soo much easier.

--

_And the stars fell out of the sky  
And my tears rolled into the ocean  
Now I'm looking for a reason why  
You even set my world into motion_

_--_

Haley woke up with a smile the next morning; Plan Brucas was moving along flawlessly. Last night, Brooke and Lucas were completing absorbed in each other. Lucas could not stop hanging on Brooke's every word, and Brooke was constantly touching his arm or laughing at his completely non-humorous jokes. Now, all she had to do was come up with another plan to get them together.

"I got it!" she yelled happily, quickly realizing she wasn't talking to anyone.

"What? Another plan for Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan asked groggily walking downstairs.

"Yup. We're going to lock them in Brooke's store!" Haley exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that? Brooke will have a key!" Nathan protested.

"Not if I get Jamie to steal it!" Haley squealed!

"Okay, fine. I don't think it will work, but we can try," Nathan grumbled.

"Yay! I'll get Jamie ready, and we'll go get that key!" Haley said jumping up and down. Nathan chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm. For some odd reason, she really wanted to get Brooke and Lucas together. He had only seen her crazy one other time- when she was pregnant with Jamie. Nathan paled at the thought, but then dismissed it. If she was pregnant, she would have told him.

--

"Good morning, Brooke," Haley said as she walked into the store.

"Good morning to you too. Why so happy? Did someone get laid last night?" Brooke teased.

"No. Well maybe. But can't a girl just be happy?" Haley said as Jamie walked into the store.

"Jamie cakes!" Brooke squealed running to hug her favorite godson.

"Aunt Brooke! I can't breathe," the little boy giggled.

"Okay, okay. You can go play while I talk to your mom, but then I get to hug you some more," Brooke teased.

"Okay," Jamie shrugged running off to find the key. He had already been briefed on the mission and knew he only had so much time.

"So, Tutor-girl, how are you doing?" Brooke said. She knew her friend would try to hide it if she had a problem, so she had to check.

"I'm doing great, Brooke. Nathan has been playing more and more, and I know he's hoping for another shot at the NBA. Jamie is doing great as you can tell. And I'm doing pretty good, too. But how are you Brooke? Any new love interests?" Haley asked sneakily.

"I'm doing great as well. And no, I don't have any new love interests. Owen couldn't handle the thing about wanting to have kids. So I'm enjoying the single life."

Meanwhile, Jamie had run behind the desk and scoured through Brooke's purse, but he still couldn't find the key.

_The office_, Jamie thought triumphantly. He ran in and grabbed the key which was lying on top of Brooke's desk. Walking out, he gave his mom a nod signaling that he had the key.

"We have to get going, but it was great to see you Brooke," Haley said as she hugged her.

"Okay, I should probably get back to work anyway," Brooke joked.

"Bye, Brookie!" Jamie exclaimed getting wrapped into another big hug.

"Bye!" Brooke called out as they exited the store. Once they were out of viewing distance, Haley gave her son a proud high-five.

--

"Hey Brooke," Nathan greeted her as he and Haley walked into the store later that night.

"Hey Natie! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked suspiciously. Haley had already been to the store, and now she was here again.

"Can't a friend just visit a friend," Nathan questioned earning him a look from Brooke. "Just kidding. We're meeting Lucas here. He was babysitting Jamie."

"Oh, okay then."

Just then Lucas walked into the store with Jamie on his back, "Hey."

"Hey, thanks so much for babysitting Jamie," Haley said appreciatively as she grabbed her son off of Lucas' back.

"It's no problem at all. Hey Brooke," Lucas smiled as Brooke walked into the front of the store again.

"I guess I'll be locking up now," Brooke said as she looked at the clock. Luckily neither Brooke nor Lucas caught the panicked look on Haley's face.

"Uh! Wait!" Haley rushed, "I forgot. I have to give you something…from, uh, the car. I'll be right back." Haley hurried out trying to think of a way that this plan could still work. She should have thought this through more.

She had it. She would call Nathan, and he would come out. He could get Jamie to lock the door. "Hi honey, I can't find it so can you come help me, and have Jamie shut the cage door," Haley schemed with lots of coughing to signal what she meant, and she used code incase Brooke or Lucas could hear.

"Okay, so Haley can't find it. I'm going to go help her. Jamie come here a second," Nathan said, and then whispered in his son's ear the plan.

Nathan walked out and a second later. Jamie was racing out the door behind him. Slamming it, he locked the door behind him leaving Brooke and Lucas inside deep in conversation. "Did Jamie just lock us in?" Brooke asked when she saw the little boy waving to his parents from the block.

"Uh, I think so. Why'd he do that?" Lucas retorted.

"Damn Haley. She must think we need to talk or something, so she locked us in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I'll just call Millie!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh, oh, okay. Yes that's fine. Yes! Have fun!" Brooke said as she talked to Millicent on the phone.

"So what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Millie's on a date with Mouth, so it's going to be two hours," Brooke explained.

"That's fine; I mean we're in your store. It's guaranteed to have some form of beverage, and I get to hang with you. It isn't that bad," Lucas admitted.

"True, but I can't believe Haley locked us in here!" Brooke whined.

"Knowing Haley, she probably thinks we need to talk something out," Lucas decided.

"True, but I don't know what. I mean we haven't fought in ages!" Brooke exaggerated.

"Come on, Brooke. You now that isn't true," Lucas said honestly.

"What? Do you wish we fought more often or something?" Brooke bitched.

"No, Brooke, and you know that. It's just that Haley had a reason to lock us in here, and I don't know what it is."

"Me neither. She can be slightly crazy. She was this crazy when she was pregnant with Jamie too. Who knows what her crazy plan is?"

"I don't know, but we can hang out until Millicent can come. Have any alcohol in this place?"

"Of course!" Brooke said walking into her office, "tequila okay?"

"Tequila's great, but why do you have tequila in your office?"

"There's this huge story behind it. So, on the second week of owning the store, I tripped and got a piece of glass stuck in my hand. So Millie walks in and starts screaming at me because well she really doesn't do well with blood. And the next thing I know she's running out the door saying something about alcohol to clean the cut. Then she's back with a bottle of tequila and a doctor she found down the street. The doctor took the glass out, but now I have tequila in my office."

"Wow. Well that random tequila now serves a purpose- helping us get piss drunk."

"Sorry to spoil your pleasure Luke, but one bottle of tequila is not going to get us drunk."

"Well maybe a little tipsy then."

Two hours later and they were indeed tipsy. Brooke had convinced Lucas to do those random dance exercise videos she had. So now they had shoved the coffee table back so they had room to dance.

"Broody, you sure can dance like a white boy," Brooke giggled.

"Oh, and _you_ can do _so_ much better. Here let me show you how well I can dance," Lucas challenged, and the next thing both of them knew they were grinding.

"Yup, you're a good dance…er," Brooke said drunkenly. "But can you break dance?" Brooke then got down and attempted to break dance, but in the process she tripped Lucas causing him to fall on top of her.

"You look really pretty," Lucas muttered as he lay on top of her, inches from her face, and before either of them knew what was happening his lips were on hers, and hers on his.

It took about ten seconds for Brooke's brain to register what was happening. Then she screamed, "What the hell!?"

Lucas stood up, and looked around sheepishly. All traces of alcohol gone from their brains.

"This isn't happening. It isn't! You just can't kiss me!" Brooke snapped, and right when Lucas was about to reply, Millicent walked up and unlocked the door.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner. We were in a little town two hours from here!" Millicent apologized.

"It's okay," Brooke muttered and then grabbed her purse and left leaving a stunned Lucas to ponder the events that had taken place. Little did he know that the kiss confused Brooke even more because it brought back all the feelings of love from high school. And little did Brooke know that Lucas still loved her.

Even if neither of them knew it yet.


	6. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 6: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Author's Note: Here is chapter 6, it was rather fun to write so hopefully you like it. Thanks to my beta _breakthefloor22._ Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed it makes me soooo happy! This chapter's title and lyrics are Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayor. Read and review!

--

It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love we've been working on

--

Haley could barely sleep she was so excited. There was a chance something had happened between Lucas and Brooke last night. Being stuck for hours together, most likely with booze, surely led to something! She couldn't wait to talk to her friends.

_Gosh! I need another plan_, Haley thought to herself. But, as hard as she tried, she couldn't come up with anything. Maybe if she talked to them, and got Nathan to talk to them too, she could think of something.

So that was why Nathan was standing on Brooke's porch, holding coffee and donuts, of course, at eight a.m.

"Nate? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Brooke asked groggily.

"I wanted to see how my friend was doing, and I brought coffee," Nathan said holding up the cups.

"Well, in that case, you can come in," Brooke joked, but curious as to why he was there at eight.

After Brooke had eaten her donuts and had her coffee fix, she was ready to talk, "So what are you really doing here?"

"I haven't talked to you in awhile. I figured now was as good a time as ever, and I've been noticing that you and Lucas have been hanging out more," Nathan said hoping to have some stealth to his questioning.

"Well maybe we have. Who knows? Why did your crazy wife lock us in my store last night?"

"She thought that you two needed to talk. She knew if she suggested it, you would never listen," Nathan lied.

"Okay, I believe you. Well maybe."

"So anything happen?" Nathan questioned, secretly crossing his fingers that something did so that this plan his wife had would be complete soon.

"Well we got drunk off of tequila, danced around to weird exercise videos, and," Brooke paused debating whether to tell him or not, "and we kissed."

Nathan was speechless for awhile. This was certainly something, but the way Brooke said it made it seem like two steps back instead of forward. "Good or bad?" Nathan finally asked after what seemed like a millennium.

"I don't know! That's the problem. We were both drunk, and I don't think I like him like that," Brooke argued with herself.

"Brooke, maybe you need to let down those walls that you've put up. You need to let someone in," Nathan suggested.

"Nate, you know it's not that easy!"

"Why not? I did it for Haley, and you've done it before for Lucas. You just need to trust him!"

"I don't even know how he feels about me! He could hate me for all I know!"

"I highly doubt that, Brooke."

"I don't know if I can let my heart break like that again. It just hurt so much," Brooke bawled. Nathan wrapped Brooke in hug, knowing that even if Brooke and Lucas did love each other, there were huge battles still left to be fought.

--

Little did Brooke know that on the opposite side of town, Lucas and Haley were discussing the same exact thing.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Haley shrieked. It furthered the plan, but she knew Brooke and Lucas needed to declare their undying love for each other. They didn't need to make out.

"Well, yeah. But she kissed me too," Lucas defended; he had explained everything to Haley. He had stayed up last night, laying in bed, analyzing everything about the previous night.

"Luke, you know that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I mean, do you even care about Brooke?" Haley asked a bit too harshly.

"Of course! You of all people should know that!" Lucas yelled back.

"Luke, I do know that, and I'm going to rephrase that question. Do you love Brooke?"

"I love her as a friend. I just don't know if I'm _in love_ with her," Lucas sighed, suppressing all the emotions that were boiling within him. "Can we please talk about something else?" he pleaded.

"Sure. So what's going on in the life of Lucas Scott? Been writing anything new?" Haley asked accepting the fact that her plan was going very smoothly, or as smoothly as it could.

"Actually I've begun my third book about a week ago. It's a story about two teenagers who get married in high school and have a son in their senior year.," Lucas said.

"Haha, very funny Luke," Haley said, "but have you actually been writing?"

"Yeah, I have. The story is half way done too."

"Wow Luke, that's really great. I'm so happy for you!" Haley exclaimed.

"So, what's up in the world of Haley James Scott?"

"Well actually I have a little secret," Haley said. Leaning over, she whispered it in his ear, causing Lucas to give her quite a look.

--

Lucas decided that he needed to clear his head, so he headed to the one place where he could always do that- the river court.

Nathan stood at the free throw line knocking down shot after shot in such a rhythm that he didn't even notice Lucas approach.

"Hey little brother, you got a half-decent shot there," Lucas teased.

"Hey, man," Nathan said as they did the man hug thing. "I'll take a break for a second."

"Okay, what's up?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Why'd you kiss Brooke?"

"I don't know. Wait, did Haley tell you already?" Lucas questioned wondering how much his best friend had told.

"No, I talked to Brooke," Nathan stated bluntly.

"Oh," was all Lucas could say.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, okay? And to answer your next question, I don't know if I have feelings for her," Lucas yelled, annoyed at being interrogated for the second time in two hours.

"Dude, chill. You know me and Haley are just worried about you and Brooke. You guys don't have the greatest track record for getting your emotions out there," Nathan stated.

"I get that, okay? I get that. I know that too. I just have no clue what I'm feeling," Lucas admitted.

"I get that, I do. You just need to be careful," Nathan warned. He knew that his two friends' hearts could get broken if they weren't careful.

"I will. Believe me. It's only been four months, and there was all that shit with Peyton," Lucas said.

"Dude, I know. But I also know that it sucks to not be with the one you love. Try to look into your heart."

"Dude, do you even realize how much of a _girl_ you just sounded like? But I will," Lucas laughed.

"Damn, your right. Come on. I need to kick your ass in basketball now," Nathan chuckled.

"Hell no, bro! I will be kicking your ass!" Lucas joked.

--

"Hey Brookie, I have ice cream," Haley chirped as she walked into Brooke's house.

"Really?" Brooke asked coming out of her room.

"Would I lie about ice cream?" Haley feigned hurt.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed.

Ten minutes later, after each girl had inhaled a tub of Ben and Jerry's each, talked about Jamie and Nathan, and chatted about how it had been five weeks since Brooke had gotten laid, Haley brought up what she had actually come there for.

"So Brooke, how was making out with Lucas last night?" Haley stated bluntly, knowing that it would be the best way to get anything out of her friend.

"We did not make out! We just kissed. It was good, but brought up _way_ to many old feelings," Brooke said before she could realize what she was saying.

"Haha! I knew there was something going on between you too!" Haley cheered.

"There is nothing going on between us," Brooke insisted.

"Well what is a kiss then?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"Fine, maybe there is a little something, but nothing monumental."

"Brooke, you can't deny the fact that you have feelings for Lucas!"

"I do not have feelings for Lucas," Brooke said, getting a huge look from Haley. "So what if I do. It's not like he likes me or anything."

"Brooke you do not know that. In fact, you pretty much know the opposite. He kissed you!"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean he has feelings for me. He was engaged to Lindsay just four months ago."

"I think he's over Lindsay and Peyton. But let's not argue over Lucas. I'm sure you guys will work it out and get together."

"Whatever Haley," Brooke smiled.

"Well what would you want to do if you could date him again?"

"I would love just to remember the good old times, you know?"

"Yeah… I know," Haley said with an evil smile. She had enough plans to last at least ten dates, but she was hoping it would only take two or three. Brooke and Lucas were in love with each other, and slowly but surely they were realizing just that.


	7. Walking On Air

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 7: Walking On Air

Author's Note: Here is the seventh installment of You Belong To Me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do, and you get major points if you catch the small resemblence to a quote from the Notebook in here. And no not just the fact that they watch it. Thank you to my beta _breakthefloor22_. And thank you to everyone who reviews and/or reads, it means a lot to me. This chapter's title and lyrics are Walking on Air by Kerli. Please review!

--

Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts

--

"Haley, will you please remind me again why we are making a collage for Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan whined as he looked at his watch. It was four in the morning, and they had been at this for hours.

"Because, Nathan, we need to get them together, and you even told me yourself that you thought they would be perfect for each other," Haley explained to him.

"_Hales! Did you talk to Brooke?" Nathan called out __as__ he walked into their house after his talk with Lucas._

"_Yeah, I did. They are so in love with each other it's unbelievable."_

"_I know__.__ Lucas __is__ just __is__ denying everything because he's still wrapped up in Lindsay. He needs something to remind him of the good times he's had with Brooke."_

"_Nathan you are so right! We'll remind them of the good old cheery __and__ broody days! You are such a genius," Haley exclaimed._

"_I know__.__W__ait, what?" Nathan said after he realized what Haley was rambling on about._

"_Nathan__,__ you said it yourself! Lucas and Brooke need to be reminded of when they first began dating!" Haley explained __rolling her eyes at herself for not thinking of it sooner._

"_Why do I feel like this is another crazy scheme of yours?" Nathan complained._

"_Because it might be! But it is still totally worth it! Come on, we need to get stuff before the stores close!" Haley pulled Nathan towards the door._

"_Hales," Nathan started before being interrupted._

"_Don't you want your friends to be happy?" Haley inquired stubbornly. _

"_Of course, but…"_

"_No buts! You answered your own question__;__ you're going to help me. Come on."_

Now Nathan sat making a poster to show Lucas' love for Brooke. But as far as he was concerned they were all a bunch of stupid stubborn people who wouldn't admit their love for each other.

"Nathan! Jamie could do better than this!" Haley complained when she saw her husband's work.

"It's not my fault we have an amazing son."

"Okay, we're trading jobs. You can work on the slideshow, and I'll work on the posters."

"Works for me," Nathan said as he stood up and moved to the computer. Sometimes he wondered why his wife cared that Brooke and Lucas were together, but then he remembered that was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her- her outstanding compassion. He just hoped Brooke and Lucas would figure their shit out soon; these projects were taking their toll.

Two hours later, and sleep was out of the question for the next day. Haley was extremely worried that none of her plans would work, "Nathan, do you think this will work?"

Nathan heard the worry in her voice, and decided he would work extra hard just for his wife's sake, "Of course. With you at the head of them, they can't fail."

"Thanks Nate. I just want them to be happy."

"I know. Me too."

--

At ten o'clock, Brooke's phone buzzed with a new text.

_Go 2 the RvrCort at 10:30_

_Either I'm going to be murdered, or it's another one of Naley's crazy plans_, Brooke thought. Going with the second, she decided she was going to get ready. If she was going to be set up with Lucas _again,_ she was going to look hot!

On the opposite side of town, Lucas was getting a similar text.

_Hey dude__,__ meet me at rvrcort at 10:30 2 play bball _

But unlike Brooke's, this one had a known sender, Nathan. Lucas didn't even question it. He just grabbed his jacket and headed out.

Back at the river court, Nathan and Haley were setting up. They had made the river court into a maze. They started with the posters and little things that meant a lot to either Brooke or Lucas and ended with a slideshow with food on a blanket.

Haley heard a car approaching, so she called to Nathan, "Come on! They're going to be here soon!"

Nathan and Haley quietly snuck off before Lucas showed up. It was several minutes before Brooke arrived also. "What the hell?" was the first thing out of Brooke's mouth.

"I have no clue. There's a sign over there that says 'Brooke and Lucas follow this path', and it's in Haley's handwriting."

"Well come on then," Brooke said grabbing Lucas' hand. The feeling of Lucas' touch sent chills down her spine.

"Okay, okay."

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Brooke exclaimed at the first part of the path. It was a "Lucas collage" and next to it was a Brooke one.

"Wow! I can't believe Haley and Nathan went through all this trouble."

"Me neither! Oh my gosh, you were such a cute baby," Brooke gushed at the picture of Lucas.

"A little slutty Brooke?" Lucas said pointing to a picture of Brooke on a stripper pole from Haley's bachelorette party.

"Hey, you know you like it," Brooke teased causing Lucas to blush. "What's this?" Brooke picked up the tin that held Haley and Lucas' predictions.

"Oh, wow. Those are Haley and my predictions of what we want to happen in the school year."

"Aw, that's so sweet. But now I can know all your dirty secrets," Brooke laughed evilly before unfolding the paper.

"You're not going to find any in there."

Brooke chuckled and smiled. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read through their predictions.

"What?" Lucas asked worriedly once she started to cry.

"You promised to fight for me," Brooke cried. Even she would admit it wasn't _that_ special, and it probable just meant a lot to her because she was PMSing. At the time it was perfect.

"Of course, Brooke. I loved you," _I still might_ he whispered silently to himself.

"Thanks Luke. Come on let's move on." Brooke pulled him along some more until they got to the next set of posters.

"Wow! Haley really out did herself," Lucas gaped as they walked through an arch. When they stopped for a minute, Lucas found himself standing in a photo type booth- like the ones in the mall- with all of his and Brooke's all pictures hanging up.

Two hours later, and Brooke and Lucas had wasted all of Haley's film posing with each other. Both had been continuously flirting with the other. It seemed to the outside viewer that they were still together.

Brooke was sitting on a chair smiling when she finally spoke, "Come on, let's see what else Naley did for us."

"Okay," was all Lucas could get out before he was dragged away once again. He looked up to see a huge screen playing the slideshow Nathan had made with _The Notebook_ sitting next to the dvd player.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" Lucas pondered.

"What? Haley trying to hook us up?" Lucas nodded. "No, not really. I've had fun, and that's all that matters.

"Okay then. Wow, look at all the food Haley made us."

"Strawberries in chocolate, isn't that your favorite dessert?" Lucas inquired.

"Yeah, it is. Luke, look it's the Notebook!" Brooke squealed.

"Oh, gosh no."

"Luke! Please!" Brooke poured on the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Lucas said grabbing the popcorn and plopping down on the blanket.

"Yay!"

Finally the movie finished two miserable hours later, "Isn't that so cute?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"You know you liked it."

"Nope," Lucas said as Brooke scooted closer.

"Tell me you liked it."

"Nope," Lucas persisted as Brooke moved to straddle him.

"Tell me!"

"No," Lucas insisted as their faces came closer and closer together until she finally closed the gap between their mouths.

Brooke pulled back and smiled, "Tell me you liked it."

"You're right. I loved it," Lucas said not taking his eyes off of Brooke. That kiss had so much passion that he just had to do it again.

And do it he did.


	8. Because You Live

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter 8: Because You Live

Author's Note: Thank you so much to anyone who reads and/or reviews. I am sooo sooo sorry about how long this will be. I promise the next update will be sooner! Twilight sory of stole my attention for awhile :) Review they tell me what you like or don't like and I love 'em!

--

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer

--

Brooke had the time of her life last night. She came home from hanging out with Lucas with a smile permanently glued to her face. Their wonderful night had ended in an equally wonderful make-out session. She still couldn't believe Haley had set all that up. She supposed she owed her friend a call, "Hey Miss Matchmaker. What's up?"

"Nothing much. And is it such a crime for me to help my friends out? Anyway, how was it?" Haley stated bluntly.

Brooke pondered her answer, and then decided honesty was definitely the best policy, "Great! I really am starting to fall for him again, and we had an intense make out session."

"Wow! That's great! Are you two going out now?"

"I don't know. I think I love him, but every time we were together it ended with me getting really hurt. I don't think I could take that again."

"I know sweetie, but I think you need to open your heart to Lucas again. Just give him a chance."

"I will. I know I owe myself and him that at least, but on another note what's up in your crazy ass world?"

"Nathan had an interview with a coach from Charlotte. It's nothing big, but the coach is happy with his progress. but Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell!"

Brooke laughed at that, "I won't tell anyone, but that's amazing news! I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve the best."

"Thanks Brooke. So do you. You need to remember that. Lucas _is_ the best for you, Brooke. It's obvious, you're meant to be together," Haley said.

"I know, but my heart doesn't know for sure yet." She paused in thought, "How's my favorite godson?"

"Great, but he keeps bugging me for a sibling. He'll say 'mommy I want a brother or sister for Christmas', or 'all my friends have brothers and sisters.'"

"Well you better get to work on that."

"Brooke! I don't even know if Nathan wants another kid yet."

"You haven't talked to him about it yet? Haley!"

"I know, but it never came up… with all the drama from his accident… we never talked about it."

"You need to talk to him, Hales. You were the one that always preached to me about how talking is the key to a good relationship. Oh crap, Millie's signaling that she needs to talk to me about something. so I gotta go. Love you. Bye!" Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

---

"Dude, I still can't believe you and Hales did all that for me and Brooke," Lucas said after telling Nathan the story of the previous night during their basketball game.

Nathan answered after dunking the ball, "Well you guys do deserve happiness."

"Thanks."

"So have you thought about what you're going to do next?"

"Like what?"

"Like a date, dude."

"Oh, well, I don't know where I would take her, and there's no guarantee she would say yes. What if she doesn't want to date me, and…" Lucas rambled on.

"Haley knows you too well. She already came up with a plan. You should remake your first date…minus the tattoos and sex."

"Dude, you're a genius."

"I know," Nathan smiled dorkily.

"Well, maybe not."

"Hey! Just call her already!"

"Hey Brooke, its Lucas. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," Lucas said once Brooke picked up.

"I would love to! What time?" Brooke said excitedly.

"How bout seven?"

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Brooke smiled. She was beyond excited for her date tonight.

"That wasn't that hard was it?" Nathan smirked, earning him an annoyed look from Lucas.

"Oh, just go home already!"

---

"Hales, I'm home!" Nathan called as he walked into their home. Nathan heard Jonas Brothers blasting through their stereo system.

"Cause I'm burning up! Burning up for you baby!" Nathan heard his wife and son sing.

He was appalled. No son of Nathan Scott would be singing Jonas Brothers, "No! Haley! You cannot torture my son with Jonas Brothers!"

"Daddy, I'm not being tortured. Momma's just teaching me how to do different pitches," Jamie piped up causing Haley to smirk and Nathan to redden.

"Still, you couldn't come up with anything other than the Jonas Brothers?" Nathan whined.

Haley stared at her husband who was complaining like a two-year old, "Maybe, but it worked. And _maybe_ I wanted to listen to them!"

_Oh no_, he thought. She was giving him that death glare that meant he had to shut up, "Okay, if it's what you thought would be best."

"Good," Haley replied smiling.

"Momma can we go swimming?" Jamie asked sweetly.

"Sure baby. Go get your suit on," Haley paused continuing once she was sure Jamie was upstairs, "I have a kind of random question to ask."

"Okay," Nathan said wondering if this might explain his wife's crazy behavior as of late.

"Well…uh… I was wondering what you thought about having more kids," Haley muttered. She was hoping for an amazing reaction out of her husband.

"Hales, I would love to have more kids. Sure, maybe a little time would be nice, but whatever happens happens," Nathan assured his wife, and Haley returned it the gesture with a smile.

"Come on; let's go swimming with our son."

---

Lucas could not believe his nerves as he sat in his car waiting for the clock to turn to seven.

On the inside of the house, Brooke was sitting in a pile of clothes attempting to figure out what to wear. No one would ever think that a fashion designer would have a hard time choosing clothes, but she was. She finally decided on comfort, wearing her favorite pair of jeans, stilettos, and a flowy top.

Lucas finally mustered up the courage and rang the front doorbell.

"Hey, Luke," Brooke smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey, you look amazing," Lucas said causing Brooke to blush and look down in embarrassment. "You ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me grab my purse."

Lucas and Brooke sat in the car riding in the car making polite small talk about their days.

"Here we are," Lucas said as they reached the Blue Bar.

"Oh my gosh, Luke! I can't believe you took me here!" Brooke exclaimed happily. It had been awhile since she had been here.

"Come on, let's get a table, and you can kick my butt at pool."

"Sounds like a plan."

Four games of pool later- all of which Brooke had won- they sat down at their table to continue their conversation.

"Haha, I knew I would win!" Brooke gloated.

"Sure, you did. Can we move on to a new topic," Lucas begged.

"Sure, I guess. Well at work today Millie starts waving her hands frantically at me while I was on the phone with Haley. I looked up and Bitchatoria was standing outside the door crying," Brooke stopped to take a sip of her beer before continuing. "And so I let her inside and she starts going on and on about my father. It turns out that she was cut off because she slept with my father's best friend."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. That's terrible," Lucas said with lots of sympathy.

Brooke laughed and then said, "Actually, I found it really funny. It serves my mom right to have repercussions for her actions."

"Wow, well then, I'm glad."

"Me too. So Luke, I was going to say we should talk, but I don't want to ruin the fun night. so Let's just get extremely drunk _and_ have fun."

"Great!" Lucas smiled as he flagged down the waiter to get each of them their fifth beer of the night.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to sleep with you," Brooke slurred.

"Okay," Lucas said equally tipsy, "but we can kiss."

Lucas leaned over and sloppily kissed Brooke who pulled away, almost sober for a split second, before returning the kiss. They both knew that this kiss would lead to much much more.

Remaking their wild first date might _not_ have been the brightest idea.


	9. Unwritten

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Unwritten

Author's Note: Yay! I finally got this chapter up and ten will be following shortly. I thank my beta _breakthefloor22_. This chapter is named from Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. I love everyone who reads this so thank you! Review!

--

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

--

"Ugh!" Brooke said when she woke up the next morning with a killer hang-over and some random guy's arm draped across her. Wait! That wasn't some random guy- it was Lucas!

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke shrieked, "Did we actually have sex last night?"

Lucas slowly came out of his fog, only to see a very pissed, and naked, Brooke standing in front of him. "Um, we might have," he finally replied.

"This is _not_ good. With my luck, I'll end up pregnant! I told you I wasn't going to sleep with you!" Brooke screamed grabbing her clothes from the floor

"Oh God, that would be bad. And we can't help what we do when intoxicated. And for Pete's sake stop yelling!" Lucas ironically yelled.

Brooke covered her ears before saying, "Damn! You're hurting my ears!"

"Well you're hurting my ears!"

"You're the one that got me drunk!"

"I didn't pour drinks down your throat!"

"Still, did you at least use protection?" Brooke said her head throbbing- too much to even consider yelling again.

"Wait, you're not on the pill? And yes, I think we would know how important that is," Lucas said, his head also pounding.

"No, I'm not. It's not like I have sex all that often."

"Really?" Lucas asked with a small smirk.

"Lucas," Brooke whined, "stop. We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Having solely a sexual relationship!" Brooke said resuming her yelling. "It only gets us into problems!"

"Brooke, please just stop yelling," Lucas said softly, his headache making him feel faint.

"Okay, but you have to admit that what I'm saying is true. We need to talk- like have an actual serious grown up conversation."

"I agree, but I need to go get some pain killers first."

"No! We are talking about this if it's the last thing I do!"

"Okay, okay, let's talk."

"Lucas, you can't just be so nonchalant about this," Brooke sighed.

"I know Brooke, but it's hard because I know we're just going to end up fighting. I really don't want that Brooke."

"We don't have to. We can talk like civilized human beings."

"Okay, let's start. Brooke, I think I might… well… love you," Lucas said bluntly knowing that honesty was the best policy.

"Damn it Lucas! You can't just say that! Lindsey was only _four_ months ago and Peyton…" Brooke yelled seeming to have forgotten about promising to not yell.

"Do _NOT_ get me started on Peyton! Everyone is always telling me who to love and how to love them. Don't I get a choice? Or is it just who everyone else thinks I would be good with? Because that is what it seems damn like!"

"I'll admit maybe you don't belong with Peyton, but still you can't say you don't have feelings for her!"

"I don't know what I felt considering everyone was me what to feel!" Lucas was damn fed up of everyone telling him that Peyton was his true love.

"See Lucas you did love her at a point!" Brooke screamed. She needed to see if he would deny it or not.

"I need some air," Lucas said stepping outside into the pouring rain that had started some time that morning.

"And you say I run away. Stop doing this! Damn it!" Brooke yelled as she chased after Lucas in the rain.

"What Brooke? Do you honestly want to know! I guess maybe I did at a point, but can't we ever leave the past in the past! I love you and I'm sure of it!"

"Okay, but you said that last time, and look where that got us! Broken up and heart broken and you with _Peyton!_"

"But I love you Brooke. I know I love you more than Peyton. We just don't have that spark I have with you! She can't cheer me up like you do. Maybe I can vent to her, but at the end I'm left with more understanding, but no more happiness. I need someone to balance me, to make me a better person. Brooke, I love how you are so selfless in all you do. You love Jamie with everything you have, showing that yes you'd make a great mother some day, like with Angie. You helped Nathan after his accident, and you were there for Peyton through all your years of friendship. You are unpredictable and spontaneous. You're everything I need Brooke. I need _you!_ I love _you_! But I need to know, do you love me?" There he had said it, but now Brooke needed to make the biggest decision in her life. She had to choose: did she love him or not?

"I do. I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke said with a level of finality that he had never heard come from her before. He wrapped her in a passionate kiss that lasted long after both were completely soaked through.

"Then I have a question…" Lucas started but got interrupted by Brooke.

"I get to tell you what I love about you!" Lucas smiled it was such typical Brooke to have to return the favor. "I love how you write with such passion. Everyone knows that you're a great guy. I love that you've persevered through so much, yet you were able to come out on top. I love that you are so great with Lily and Jamie, and I think you would make an amazing father some day. I love what great of a friend and brother you are, and I love your amazing devotion. I love you Lucas."

"Now back to my question, Brooke Davis will you marry me so we can go start making beautiful Brucas babies?" Lucas asked getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Do you ask all the girls you meet to marry you?" Brooke joked.

"The other two were just practice for you."

"Then yes. Yes I will marry you and have babies with you, Lucas Scott."

This time when they kissed it was full of love and passion. And they went back to the house to devote some time to "get to know" each other again.


	10. The Way I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 10: The Way I Am

Author's Note: YAY! This is the last chapter of my first ever finished full-length story. Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews! I would like to thank my beta _breakthefloor22_. She helped me through all of my terrible grammar :) This chapter title is from The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. Please review one last time! Here's the last chapter of You Belong To Me!

--

I'd buy you Rogaine  
When you start losing all your hair  
Sew on patches  
To all you tear  
Cause I love you more than I could ever promise  
And you take me the way I am

--

It had been a week since Lucas proposed to Brooke, and they had yet to tell anyone. Everyone was meeting at the Clothes' Over Bros store to catch up.

"Hey!" Brooke greeted everyone as she walked in to see Lucas, Haley, and Jamie, "Where's boy toy?"

"He's coming, he was working out with Q," Lucas said. He and Brooke had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship just yet.

"Okay, I can't believe that it's taken a whole week for us to hang out again!" Brooke exclaimed non-sarcastically.

"Wow, Brooke," Haley laughed. She had a plan formulating in her brain already. Nathan just needed to show up.

Haley must have been psychic because at that moment Nathan walked in, "Hey guys." Nathan looked at his wife's face and instantly knew that she had another plan cooking up; could she not tell that Brooke and Lucas were clearly together even if they weren't saying so?

"How's Quentin doing?" Lucas inquired.

"He's doing great; he's actually helped me improve my game a lot," Nathan responded.

Nathan sat down next to Haley where she whispered in his ear, "We're going to play truth or dare and make Lucas and Brooke confess their feelings for each other."

Nathan looked down at his phone when it buzzed with a text from Haley _Start a game of Truth or Dare._

Nathan sighed. He knew he didn't really have a choice, "Brooke do you remember in middle school how you, me, and Peyton would play truth or dare?"

"That was _so _much fun! We should play! Um… Haley you start!"

"Okay, Lucas truth or dare?" Haley asked with a smile; Nathan pulled that off flawlessly.

"Truth," Lucas hated this game. It always caused drama or punishments.

"Okay, who do you have romantic feelings for?" Haley said jumping right in.

Lucas turned to Brooke and smiled, "Brooke."

Haley gasped. That was _too _easy! Nathan had a small knowing smirk on his face.

"You know what I'm going to do about that?" Brooke said with a huge smirk.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"This," Brooke said as she straddled Lucas and started making out with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley yelled suddenly, hugely confused.

Once he and Brooke had stopped making out, Lucas answered, "Me and Brooke are engaged as of last week."

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?! Ah!!!" Haley jumped up and gave both of her friends huge hugs.

"We wanted to keep it on the DL incase it didn't work out," Lucas answered.

"That's stupid, we all knew you guys were going to date anyway," Haley stated.

"Yeah, what with all your crazy plans!" Brooke joked.

"Hey, they worked didn't they," Haley argued.

"Kind of," Brooke joked, but Haley didn't hear the joking tone, so she burst out into tears.

"So I failed!" Nathan went over to comfort his wife while Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other.

"You didn't fail. See, they're together," Nathan murmured softly.

"You're right! That's so exciting!" Haley exclaimed once again happy, "I'm sorry for being so hormonal."

"It's okay, we understand," Brooke said, although neither she nor Lucas knew for sure why she was so hormonal.

"Hales, we might as well tell them," Nathan said.

"Okay!" Haley said enthusiastically, "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations," Brooke squealed, "but it was sort of expected."

"How?" Haley asked.

"Well, you were crazy and hormonal and plotting like when you were pregnant with Jamie," Lucas answered.

"I did _not_ plot when I was pregnant with Jamie!" Haley protested.

"You kind of did. There was the time where you tried to poison Rachel," Brooke said.

"I did not _poison _Rachel!" Haley argued.

"Excuse me, I guess purposely not cooking food right so she would be sick isn't poisoning," Brooke teased.

"Fine, fine. But you can't say it wasn't a good thing that I plotted for you two."

"Yes, it was. And we're very grateful," Lucas said as he and Brooke shared a passionate kiss.

At that moment Jamie walked in and yelled, "Eww! Aunt Brooke! Uncle Lucas!"

"Someday, you'll understand," was the only response he received from his Aunt Brooke.

"No, I would _never ever_ kiss Brittany!" Jamie argued. His little mind couldn't even wrap around the fact that it could possibly be not gross.

"Who's Brittany?" Haley asked; Jamie had never mentioned a Brittany before.

"She's my girlfriend."

All of the adults burst out laughing. Haley nearly choked on her Coke. Jamie was far too young to have a girlfriend!

"Why have we not met your girlfriend yet?" Nathan finally asked when he could control his laughter.

"Because we started going out two hours ago," Jamie stated causing all of the adults to start laughing uncontrollably again.

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you," Brooke said high-fiving Jamie. This was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. Brooke could already tell Haley was coming up with a plan to get her son with an "acceptable" girl. Brooke was making sure she would stay out of this crazy shindig.

It worked though. Brooke and Lucas were happy and together- and very much in love. Brooke was very glad her best friends decided to meddle; it was the best decision they could have ever made. Brooke had the best family in the whole world, and she got to be happy with them for the rest of her life.

FIN

--

Thank you's:

Most Importantly: My Beta- breakthefloor22

To _Princesakarlita411_, _Brucasfan23_._ tanya2byour21, brucas224, shonnia, xCailinNollaigx, WhiteRose0925, BrookenLucas4eva03, oth234234, monkeyluver012, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, lanenapr252005_ for reviewing.

To _rollie, liverpoolss, hallee-bear, brucas224, BrookenLucas4eva03, bibliophile-rare, Tammii92, OTH4EVR, MoonlightGardenias, IamCaroline,_ _Brucasfan23, lanenapr252005 and BrUcasCb323_ for putting this story on their favorites list.

To _BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, babybluebeauty, bazzle, Brucasfan23, Brucasforever09, DCOTHfan80, DavisScott8, GlassCamdenJamesScott, OTH4EVR, OTHtutorgirl23, PreppyTigger23, Princesakarlita411, Squealing Lit. Fan, Tammii92, TwilightOTHfan2012, WhiteRose0925, blaqfoxfury, brookenlucas4eva03, brucas224, bwaybaby32, chicaespanola, chukie238, etfanalltheway, oth-brucas4ever, oth234234, purple monkey 3, rollie, rossnrachrock, tanya2byour21, wildb3rry, xCailinNollaigx, arygon199, LiZ457, lanenapr252005_ for adding this story to their alert lists.

And finally here is the complete Brucas playlist: **Save Your Best**, **Can't Find The Words**, **Pushin' Me Away**, **Bleeding Love**, **Black and Gold**, **Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**, **Walking on Air**, **Because You Live**, **Unwritten**, and **The Way I Am.**

**_hoeoverbros :)_**


End file.
